Studies for the purpose of evaluating the usefulness of BCG immunization with or without immunization with neuramidase treated autologous tumor cells in the therapy of widespread human cancers. The elements of the proposed study are patient selection, rendomization, BCG, neuroaminidase treated autologous tumor cells, patient evaluation, and immune evaluation.